The Mountain Goats Song Tournament: 2016
Note: Round 1 is in three parts: Part 1 (1991-1996) begins Monday (5/30), and ends on Wednesday (6/1). Part 2 (1997-2008) begins Wednesday (6/1) and ends on Friday (6/3) (at 11 AM EST). Part 3 (2009-2016) begins Friday (6/3) and ends on Sunday (6/5). Polls (Vote Here) *1997-2002 *2003-2008 *2009-2016 (TBA Friday) Brackets *1991-1994 *1995-1996 *1997-2002 *2003-2008 *2009-2016 (TBA Friday) Results, Round 1 winner is in '''bold', final tally is in parenthesis'' 1991-1994 * #1 Going to Georgia vs #64 In the Cane Fields (103-6) * #1 No, I Can't vs #64 15-2 (73-27) * #2 Alpha Incipiens vs #63 Malevolent Cityscape X (90-6) * #2 The Black Ice Cream Song vs #63 Song from the Shoreline (71-21) * #3 Grendel's Mother vs #62 The Moon Song (80-14) * #3 Orange Ball of Hate vs #62 That (83-14) * #4 Orange Ball of Love vs #61 I Hear the Planets (71-25) * #4 Sinaloan Milk Snake Song vs #61 That Hippolytine Feeling (68-20) * #5 The Monkey Song vs #60 The Pieman (56-32) * #5 Alpha Sun Hat vs #60 Chilean Fire Barrel (71-16) * #6 Going to Bristol vs #59 Badger Song (77-17) * #6 Standard Bitter Love Song #7 vs #59 Going to Dade County (69-27) * #7 Alpha Desperation March vs #58 Going to San Diego (79-15) * #7 We Have Seen the Enemy vs #58 Going to Lubbock (56-28) * #8 Love Cuts the Strings vs #57 Infidelity (64-25) * #8 Bad Priestess vs #57 The Car Song (62-29) * #9 Azo Tle Nelli in Tlalticpac? vs #56 Let the Dogs Come Out (47-39) * #9 Quetzalcoatl Eats Plums vs #56 Going to Palestine (60-29) * #10 Going to Lebanon vs #55 One Fine Day (59-25) * #10 Going to Cleveland vs #55 Eleven Bands (66-16) * #11 Young Caesar 2000 vs #54 Move (Chicago 196X) (69-19) * #11 Quetzalcoatl is Born vs #54 Standard Bitter Love Song #1 (52-37) * #12 Alpha in Tauris vs #53 Thanks for the Dress (71-10) * #12 Sail On vs #53 I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry (57-32) * #13 Historiography vs #52 Solomon Revisited (51-32) * #13 The Bad Doctor vs #52 Don't Take the Dogs Away (55-33) * #14 Star Dusting vs #51 15-1 (62-16) (65-18) * #14 Going to Maine vs #51 One Winter at Point Alpha Privative (75-21) * #15 Teenage World vs #50 שקט (65-18) * #15 Alphabetizing vs #50 Ice Cream, Cobra Man (57-28) * #16 Standard Bitter Love Song #8 vs #49 Hello There Howard (67-16) * #16 Orange Ball of Peace vs #49 Going to Norwalk (68-14) * #17 Going to Monaco vs #48 Fresh Cherries in Trinidad (48-30) * #17 Early Spring vs #48 Feed This End (43-34) * #18 Going to Malibu vs #47 Keep It on Your Mind (60-23) * #18 Song for Tura Satana vs #47 Rockin' Rockin' Pet Store (51-32) * #19 Pure Heat vs #46 This Magic Moment (61-23) * #19 Going to Santiago vs #46 Lab Rat Blues (47-33) * #20 Going to Jamaica vs #45 Love Hymn to Aphrodite (43-34) * #20 Night of the Mules vs #45 Water Song II (46-31) * #21 Going to Tennessee vs #44 Tell Me on a Sunday (49-28) * #21 Fresh Berries for You vs #44 Ice Blue (51-26) * #22 Seed Song vs #43 The Doll Song (47-32) * #22 Chino Love Song 1979 vs #43 Going to Mexico (45-33) * #23 Pure Intentions vs #42 Are You Cleaning Off the Stone? (46-36) * #23 Alpha Gelida vs #42 Torch Song (47-32) * #24 Billy the Kid's Dream of the Magic Shoes vs #41 The Garden Song (50-32) * #24 Wrong! vs #41 Going to Chino (56-28) * #25 Pure Love vs #40 Going to Spain (45-30) * #25 Going to Bangor vs #40 Spilling Toward Alpha (51-28) * #26 Going to Alaska vs #39 The Hot Garden Stomp (66-26) * #26 Noche del Guajolote vs #39 Beach House (46-36) * #27 Against Agamemnon vs #38 Going to Japan (42-38) * #27 Third Snow Song vs #38 The Cow Song (46-35) * #28 The Window Song vs #37 The Water Song (46-34) * #28 Standard Bitter Love Song #4 vs #37 Running Away with What Freud Said (43-40) * #29 Yam, the King of Crops vs #36 Sun Song (54-25) * #29 The Lady from Shanghai vs #36 Two Thousand Seasons (52-25) * #30 Omega Blaster vs #35 Alpha Negative (54-26) * #30 Coco-Yam Song vs #35 Going to Wisconsin (50-26) * #31 Pure Honey vs #34 Chinese Rifle Song (42-33) * #31 Quetzalcoatl Comes Through vs #34 Pure Milk (42-33) * #32 Alagemo vs #33 Rain Song (46-31) * #32 Faithless Bacchant Song vs #33 Wild Palm City (52-28) 1995-1996 * #1 Cubs in Five vs #64 François Mitterrand (91-5) * #1 The Recognition Scene vs #64 Alpha Aquae (71-10) * #2 The Sign vs #63 Cathedral Song (75-15) * #2 Alpha Double Negative: Going to Catalina vs #63 Agemo's Hoops (71-12) * #3 Cold Milk Bottle vs #62 Oslo 1888 (63-12) * #3 Going to Queens vs #62 Wishing the House Would Crash (71-8) * #4 Going to Port Washington vs #61 Pirates (So Long Lonely Avenue) (69-11) * #4 Adair vs #61 Radical Evil Song (41-30) * #5 California Song vs #60 Casetino's Nursery (70-10) * #5 Some Swedish Trees vs #60 Gravedigger (66-9) * #6 Raja Vocative vs #59 Going to Spirit Lake (74-10) * #6 Going to Scotland vs #59 Etiquette Song (64-14) * #7 Deianara Crush vs #58 Pure Crystal (61-14) * #7 Downtown Seoul vs #58 Going to Some Damned English City (54-24) * #8 Whole Wide World vs #57 I Meant Every Word I Said in New Delhi (54-23) * #8 Stars Around Her vs #57 Sure (63-7) * #9 Sept 19th Triple X Love! Love! vs #56 Flower Song (60-17) * #9 I Wonder Where Our Love Has Gone vs #56 Something Blue (44-30) * #10 Snow Crush Killing Song vs #55 Going to Buffalo (64-14) * #10 Pure Gold vs #55 Edvard Munch (59-20) * #11 Stars Fell on Alabama vs #54 Real Good Girlfriend (66-15) * #11 Neon Orange Glimmer Song vs #54 Furniture Store (59-18) * #12 Raid on Entebbe vs #53 Process of Elimination (58-14) * #12 Going to Utrecht vs #53 If England Were What England Seems, Then We Would Only Have Our Dreams (41-36) * #13 Cheshire County vs #52 Doctor Wu (50-18) * #13 Going to Bolivia vs #52 Tulsa Imperative (41-35) * #14 New Star Song vs #51 Cut Your Hair (53-24) * #14 Song for an Old Friend vs #51 Trash (70-9) * #15 FM vs #50 [[The Irony Engine|'The Irony Engine']] (37-37) * #15 Tollund Man vs #50 Birthday Song: This Time Has Gone (51-28) * #16 Nine Black Poppies vs #49 One Frozen River (65-13) * #16 Papagallo vs #49 Crane (47-27) * #17 Prana Ferox vs #48 Red Choral Diamond Spray (60-16) * #17 Flashing Lights vs #48 Ending the Alphabet (37-33) * #18 The Only Thing I Know vs #47 Milk Song (43-28) * #18 The Anglo-Saxons vs #47 I've Got the Sex (51-35) * #19 The Last Day of Jimi Hendrix's Life vs #46 Snow Song (47-29) * #19 Tahitian Ambrosia Maker vs #46 Four New Trees (37-34) * #20 Alpha Omega vs #45 The Admonishing Song (59-18) * #20 You're So Vain vs #45 Duke Ellington (45-27) * #21 Going to Kansas vs #44 Million (49-22) * #21 Waving at You vs #44 Lonesome Surprise (56-24) * #22 It Froze Me vs #43 Going to Bridlington (43-30) * #22 Black Molly vs #43 Going to Reykjavik (48-28) * #23 Song for John Davis vs #42 [[Pure Sound|'Pure Sound']] (37-37) * #23 Chanson du Bon Chose vs #42 Full Flower (46-24) * #24 Send Me an Angel vs #41 Orange Ball of Pain (48-24) * #24 Then the Letting Go vs #41 Ghosts (53-20) * #25 Blood Royal vs #40 I Corinthians 13: 8-10 (42-38) * #25 Itzcuintli-Totzli Days vs #40 Hello, Old Rabbit (40-34) * #26 Flight 717: Going to Denmark vs #39 Moon and Sand (56-19) * #26 I Will Grab You by the Ears vs #39 Seeing Daylight (38-36) * #27 Song for Dana Plato vs #38 Going to Bogotá (45-32) * #27 Hatha Hill vs #38 [[Creature Song|'Creature Song']] (35-35) * #28 I Know You've Come to Take My Toys Away vs #37 02-75 (42-32) * #28 Going to Kirby Sigston vs #37 Song for Mark and Joel (41-33) * #29 Going to Maryland vs #36 Handball (39-37) * #29 Alabama Nova vs #36 Resonant Bell World (46-27) * #30 I Love You, Let's Light Ourselves on Fire vs #35 Pure Money (60-19) * #30 Song for Cleomenes vs #35 An Inscription at Salonae (42-32) * #31 There Will Always Be an Ireland vs #34 Hellhound on My Trail (53-24) * #31 Blueberry Frost vs #34 Noctifer Birmingham (47-29) * #32 Leaving Home vs #33 Short Song About the 10 Freeway (44-32) * #32 Heights vs #33 Sendero Luminoso Verdadero (43-31) Song List Bracket 3 Bracket 4 Bracket 1 Bracket 2 Matchups, Round 1 1997-2002 * #1 No Children vs #64 The New Potatoes * #1 See America Right vs #64 Tampa * #2 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #63 New Math * #2 Game Shows Touch Our Lives vs #63 Get Your Mom Some Pie For Hanukah * #3 Old College Try vs #62 Pennsylvania Dutch Treat * #3 Color in Your Cheeks vs #62 Calcutta * #4 Southwood Plantation Road vs #61 The Moon * #4 First Few Desperate Hours vs #61 The Mad Clarinet * #5 Jenny vs #60 Reel Around the Fountain * #5 Tallahassee vs #60 Cutter * #6 Alpha Rats Nest vs #59 Nikki Oh Nikki * #6 Oceanographer's Choice vs #59 Song for Roger Maris * #7 International Small Arms Traffic Blues vs #58 You Take the High Road * #7 Have to Explode vs #58 Un Rêve Plus Long Que la Nuit * #8 Fall of the Star High School Running Back vs #57 Letter from a Motel * #8 Peacocks vs #57 Saigon Shrunken Panorama * #9 The House That Dripped Blood vs #56 Terror Song * #9 Idylls of the Kings vs #56 Carmen Cicero * #10 The Mess Inside vs #55 I Think I'll Just Stay Here and Drink * #10 Fault Lines vs #55 Bad Waves * #11 Pink and Blue vs #54 World Cylinder * #11 Balance vs #54 Hotel Road * #12 Riches and Wonders vs #53 The Plague * #12 Jeff Davis County Blues vs #53 No Surprises * #13 Source Decay vs #52 Burned My Tongue * #13 Distant Stations vs #52 Shower * #14 Blues in Dallas vs #51 Song for God * #14 Absolute Lithops Effect vs #51 Transjordanian Blues * #15 There Will Be No Divorce vs #50 My Favorite Things * #15 Commandante vs #50 Poltergeist * #16 Elijah vs #49 Dutch Orchestra Blues * #16 Baboon vs #49 The Last Limit of Bhakti * #17 Onions vs #48 Warm Lonely Planet * #17 Jaipur vs #48 Born Ready * #18 The Alphonse Mambo vs #47 Abide with Me * #18 Golden Boy vs #47 Pseudothyrum Song * #19 Family Happiness vs #46 Golden Jackal Song * #19 Weekend in Western Illinois vs #46 Design Your Own Container Garden * #20 Minnesota vs #45 Terminal Grain * #20 Shadow Song vs #45 Narakaloka * #21 Bluejays and Cardinals vs #44 Malevolent Seascape Y * #21 Island Garden Song vs #44 Going to Morocco * #22 Twin Human Highway Flares vs #43 Treetop Song * #22 Horseradish Road vs #43 Cobscook Bay * #23 The Coroner's Gambit vs #42 Going to Michigan * #23 Trick Mirror vs #42 Going to Hungary * #24 Snow Owl vs #41 Two-Headed Boy * #24 Ontario vs #41 Please Come Home to Hamngatan * #25 Scotch Grove vs #40 Memories * #25 Going to Marrakesh vs #40 Earth Air Water Trees * #26 Insurance Fraud #2 vs #39 Twelve Hands High * #26 West Country Dream vs #39 You're in Maya * #27 Maize Stalk Drinking Blood vs #38 Cao Dai Blowout * #27 Masher vs #38 Korean Bird Paintings * #28 New Britain vs #37 The River Song * #28 We Were Patriots vs #37 All Rooms Cable A/C Free Coffee * #29 Song for the Julian Calendar vs #36 Ultraviolet * #29 Down Here vs #36 Baltimore * #30 Anti-Music Song vs #35 New Chevrolet in Flames * #30 New Chevrolet in Flames vs #35 Somebody Else's Parking Lot in Sebastopol * #31 Yoga vs #34 US Mill * #31 Chinese House Flowers vs #34 Dirty Old Town * #32 It's All Here in Brownsville vs #33 Crows * #32 Genesis 19:1-2 vs #33 Original Air-Blue Gown 2003-2008 * #1 This Year vs #64 I Ain't Livin' Long Like This * #1 Dance Music vs #64 Quién Como Tú * #2 Love Love Love vs #63 Whon * #2 Dilaudid vs #63 Here I Am * #3 Up the Wolves vs #62 Abandoning My Father Talking Blues * #3 You or Your Memory vs #62 Positive Jam * #4 Broom People vs #61 Minor Joan Crawford Vehicle * #4 Sax Rohmer #1 vs #61 Free Fallin' * #5 Woke Up New vs #60 Hello Sarah * #5 Lion's Teeth vs #60 Any Available Surface * #6 Dinu Lipatti's Bones vs #59 Suedehead * #6 Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod vs #59 Furry's Blues * #7 Autoclave vs #58 Porcile * #7 Heretic Pride vs #58 Scavenger Babies * #8 Song for Dennis Brown vs #57 Orange * #8 Magpie vs #57 Mountain Goats Shirt Song * #9 Pale Green Things vs #56 Going Through Pomona * #9 Cotton vs #56 Acceptable Damages Sutra * #10 San Bernardino vs #55 The Mummy's Hand * #10 Lovecraft in Brooklyn vs #55 Hye Kye * #11 Palmcorder Yajna vs #54 Going Invisible * #11 Get Lonely vs #54 Extreme South #1 * #12 Wild Sage vs #53 White Box * #12 So Desperate vs #53 Song for My Stepfather * #13 New Zion vs #52 Down to the Ark * #13 Half Dead vs #52 The Big Unit * #14 In the Craters on the Moon vs #51 All Frosting * #14 Michael Myers Resplendent vs #51 They Are Stone Swallowers * #15 If You See Light vs #50 Brandy Let's Go * #15 How to Embrace a Swamp Creature vs #50 Beat the Devil * #16 Moon Over Goldsboro vs #49 Wild World * #16 Maybe Sprout Wings vs #49 When I Get Home * #17 Letter from Belgium vs #48 Sign of the Crow 2 * #17 New Monster Avenue vs #48 Bride * #18 Linda Blair Was Born Innocent vs #47 New World Emerging Blues * #18 Your Belgian Things vs #47 Houseguest * #19 Tianchi Lake vs #46 Babylon Burning * #19 Slow West Vultures vs #46 Deserters * #20 Sept. 15 1983 vs #45 Naming Day * #20 In the Hidden Places vs #45 Toolshed * #21 Against Pollution vs #44 Keeping House * #21 Marduk T-Shirt Men's Room Incident vs #44 Counting Song for Bitter Children * #22 The Young Thousands vs #43 Soft Targets * #22 Song for Lonely Giants vs #43 The Boys Are Back in Town * #23 In Corolla vs #42 Straight Six * #23 Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of vs #42 Pet Politics * #24 Home Again Garden Grove vs #41 Stable Boy Song * #24 Quito vs #41 Snakeheads * #25 Cobra Tattoo vs #40 Last Man on Earth * #25 Mole vs #40 Red River Valley * #26 Thank You Mario But Our Princess Is in Another Castle vs #39 Butter Teeth * #26 All Up the Seething Coast vs #39 Cut Off Their Thumbs #1 * #27 Collapsing Stars vs #38 Nova Scotia * #27 Attention All Pickpockets vs #38 Pinklon * #28 Black Pear Tree vs #37 From TG&Y * #28 Sometimes I Still Feel the Bruise vs #37 Store * #29 Alibi vs #36 Supergenesis * #29 Ox Baker Triumphant vs #36 Roger Patterson Van * #30 The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling) vs #35 Wait for You * #30 Mosquito Repellent vs #35 Sail Babylon Springs * #31 High Doses #2 vs #34 Gojam Province 1968 * #31 Satanic Messiah vs #34 Jam Eater Blues * #32 Ethiopians vs #33 Sarcofago Live * #32 Wizard Buys a Hat vs #33 Bring Our Curses Home 2009-2016 TBA Friday